Planetary (GO)
by Deletedghost112
Summary: In California, 2019, the famous worldwide wanted killjoys, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid, are just trying to survive. But Party Poison and Fun Ghoul have little secrets, they're in love. Frerard, Fun Poison, whatever you want... May have alternate ending in future... Rated only for language and violence


Well... I FOUND IT! With a bit of fixing, it's back! Oh, if you guys want, I'm writing an alternate ending at the BLI/nd scene... Four reviews and I'll put it up when it's done! :P

"FUN GHOUL" Someone yelled, shaking me out of my uncomfortable slumber on the floor. "God, what" I mumbled, opening my eyes to see Jet Star, dressed and ready for the next raid. "Come on, everyone's ready but you. Wait, did you sleep here?" He asked looking concerned for my health, even if this is where I sleep every night, or otherwise. "Newsflash. I've always slept here. Everyone's too busy to notice, I'll go get ready." I muttered and got up, shaking the already hot sand off my back and side.

Oopsie! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Fun Ghoul, one of the Killjoys, a group destined to destroy BLI/nd and their idiotic Draculoids. The others in the group I'm in are Jet Star, Kobra Kid, and Party Poison, our leader... Well... Ray, Mikey, and Gerard, but we don't usually go by our normal names anymore, not since we became wanted. Let's just say that Party Poison is a personal favorite of mine.

"Ghoul? You ready?" I heard Party Poison ask, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine. "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec" I answered, pulling my vest over the yellow shirt I wore. Opening the door, a flash of cherry red shone brightly in the summer sun. "Hey" He said calmly, like we weren't about to risk our lives. Whatever, he hasn't really cared since his family left him all alone, well not alone, he still has me. Well, I mean like me, Kobra, and Star but other than that, he's pretty damn alone.

"Hi" I whispered, opening the door and pulling my bandanna over my mouth and nose when the sun blinded my eyes. "I got you some food" Poison muttered and blushed as red as his hair when I thanked him for the can of whatever crap they decided would be good for us now. I'll admit, ever since BLI/nd took control and California got all weird, the food turned to shit, but I'll take whatever I can get, anything is a blessing now. "Thanks Gee" I said and hugged him, using his nickname instead of Party Poison, whatever, it's not like everything is going to go to hell as soon as I call Poison Gee.

I ate while looking through Gee's art folder I found a while ago, which still blew me away. Constantly I would stare at the artwork, astounded by his skill and thinking that it couldn't get more beautiful, then I would take out another drawing and it would be so much better than the previous ones. After flipping through about twenty amazing drawings and paintings, there was a larger drawing way at the back, hidden in a pouch. Normally, I would close it and walk away, giving Poison some privacy, but not this. The drawing BEGGED me to open it, I swear. Unfolding it, I was shocked by the beauty I held.

It was… Me? The black hair was perfect, and silhouetted the overly green eyes that practically shone. My pale skin was almost… Gorgeous. X's decorated my eyelids in red, and my lip ring and nose ring were perfect. Dayum, is this how I look to him? Am I… Beautiful to him?

"Frank I- Oh SHIT!" Gee started to say, walking outside to me but grabbed the picture once he saw me with it. He nervously ran a shaky hand through his cherry red locks, looking around the desert for anything that could save him from the awkward encounter. "Gee… It's beautiful" I whispered, smiling at him and getting up from my seat on the hot sand, hugging him. Gee blushed as red as his hair and I smiled. "Y-You can have it…" He whispered, stuttering obviously. "Awwwh, are you sure?" I asked, clutching the picture to my chest. He nodded, still obviously embarrassed.

Why did he go to so much trouble to hide it?

I walked over to where I hid my stuff. Everyone had a room, well, except me; I had a little stash in the back of our car. The little pile consisted of a picture of Gee, my guitar, Pansy, and a notebook. Yes, the trunk of our car was my room. Grabbing some duct tape from the back of the car, I hung up the picture. Smiling, I closed the trunk and locked it. Nobody's getting in MY special place, well, not anytime soon.

"Heyy! Fun Ghoul!" Kobra Kid yelled, walking up to our car and jumping in the passenger seat. Well…. Shotgun I guess? "POISON! STAR! Let's GO" Kobra screamed and I sat down in the driver's seat, soon joined by Gee and Ray. "God, keep your head on will you" Star muttered and I revved the engine twice then drove off.

"So, we go in, kill a few Draculoids, and get out, 'kay?" Gee ordered and I was thankful that he was the leader, or we would all be dead by now. Jet made a thumbs up sign and looked around, making sure we weren't being followed, like last time. Oh god, last time was fucking HORRIBLE. I couldn't do anything for WEEKS, well, it was okay after it all happened, and that was amazing. But let's just say, gunshots hurt in the morning...

(Flashback! **Bold is Frank**, _Italic is Gee_)

**Auugh, why do I always have to drive? It's like they don't know how to operate cars anymore, whatever. I'm just glad I get something to do, unlike Gee who just looks around worriedly all the time. What the hell does he keep looking at now?**

_Ahhh hell, the van is getting closer. How Frank doesn't see it I'll never know, but he's adorable so I don't care. I've had a major man crush on him for so long I'm thankful Star or Kobra always get to sit in the passenger seat. Well, it's obvious nobody is going to notice the van so I guess I'll tell them. "Hey guys, we're being followed" I said blankly and watched Star and Kobra grab their ray guns and shoot at the white BLI van behind us._

**FUCKING GEE.**

_I could almost see steam blowing out of Frank's ears as the Draculoids started shooting at our tires and sent us flying into the sand. "FUCKING HELL" Frank screamed and got up faster than anyone and ran towards the van, sending one last glare at me, shooting the entire time. Well, it's not ALL my fault. The sun fell behind clouds and it got dark besides the two lights from Frank and a Draculoids gun._

**Yeah, nobody help me, it's all good, I understand.**

_I stood up quickly, limping slightly but getting over it after a few steps and ran to Frank's side, shooting as well. "Why didn't you tell us earlier" Frank asked, clearly frustrated, walking up to the window and looking inside, only seeing the dead Draculoids. I shrugged and checked my gun idly. He took one of the masks off a Draculoid and put it in his pocket. "Could be useful, I'm going to go check the back" Frank muttered, and walked to the back door of the white van, getting ready to open it. I looked around the front, soon joined by Kobra and Star, who walked over and leaned on the van, waiting for Frank to get back. "I think it's all cle-AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGH!" Frank started to say, but a gun shooting interrupted him, as well as a loud scream. A hoard of worry filled my mind as I ran out of the van to the back to find Frank writhing in pain, a gunshot wound in his stomach and a draculoid standing over him_

_ . . . . "Ah hell!" He screamed, whimpering painfully. "Shh Frankie, it's okay, everything is going to be okay" I whispered, looking up and shooting the draculoid five times. He hurt my Frankie. "Shh, GUYS?!" I yelled and held Frankie, who shook but had stopped screaming. I should've told them earlier, Frank was right._

**FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.**

_Ray was the first back and immediately pulled out a first aid kit, pressing some kind of whatever on the wound. Frank whimpered quietly and grabbed onto my jacket, pulling me closer. "If I don't make it-"He started to say, but I shushed him with a finger. "No Frankie, you will make it" I whispered, hugging him gently and whispering in his ear while Ray worked on the wound. "Somebody else drive after this, there's no way my Frankie is driving, let alone doing anything, we're going back" I ordered, carrying the small frail body to the back seat of our slightly dented car. Frank started to whimper again, and I just kissed his forehead and sang softly._

_Some say now suffer all the children_

_And walk away a savior_

_Or a madman and polluted_

_From gutter institutions_

_Don't you breathe for me_

_Undeserving of your sympathy_

_Cuz there ain't no way that I'm sorry for what I did_

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me_

_Cuz I don't feel back about it_

_So shut your eyes_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_And sleep-_

_Just sleep-_

_The hardest part, is letting go of, your dreams_

_I was about to continue when I realized Frank's gorgeous green eyes no longer stared up at me, and he slept soundly. His eyelids twitched and his body began to shake, and I held him closer. Star, well, Ray looked at me, yawned, and smiled "How you do that I'll never know, you lullabying bastard". I just laughed softly, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty, and closed my eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Frank's faint heartbeat._

(Flashback over, Franks POV)

So yeah, you can see why I kind of wanted it to happen again, but then NOT happen again. I mean, it hurt for a while, but the night when it happened was amazing. Gee never left my side, and I slept in his bed. We didn't have sex, if that's what you think. "Ghoul, you alright?" Poison asked, staring at my glazed over eyes. "Come on bro, we need an awake driver you know" Kobra called, and I snapped awake. "Hnuh?" I asked idly, speeding up noticeably, just trying to get to our destination.

BLI/nd… Cool place, crap people, I thought and pulled on the mask I stole last time. "Okay Frank, you go ahead in, infiltrate and call us when you get in" Gee ordered and wished me luck. "Okay, bye guys, really hope to see you again" I said nervously and got out, taking the walkie talkie with me.

"I'm in" I muttered into the walkie talkie nervously, nodding at the Draculoids like I was one of them. I tried to keep from shaking in the hallway to the electrical room, where they kept the cameras. All I need to do is get there, knock out whoever the fuck is there, find out what the fuck their doing, and get the FUCK out.

(Both Gee and Frank's POV, You know the drill, **Frank is bold**, _and Gee is italic_)

_Oh God, I hope he's okay. "You guys think he made it?" I asked nervously, honestly hoping that if he gets caught, he'll at least be able to call and I'll kill them all. "He's Frank, I bet if he even does get caught, he'll slip underneath everyone" Mikey joked and patted my shoulder comfortingly, but honestly, his short jokes are helping nothing. "Yeah, I guess so…" I muttered and looked out the window, gazing at the brightest star, the one me and Frank call the dream star, and wished that Frank is okay._

**Here it is… I thought when I found the silver "Electrical Room" sign on a door. Opening it, there was one Draculoid in there, and he nodded at me and turned back. Closing the door, I took out my ray gun and shot him. "Oh well, not like you mattered to anyone" I muttered and sat down, taking out the walkie talkie. "I'm here, and it doesn't look like anything is going on at all. Um, I guess I'll be out in a sec, I hope." I whispered. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Someone opened the door and screamed. "Fuck, HELP" I yelled into the walkie talkie, and the familiar feeling of a bullet wound shot through my stomach, AGAIN. Everything went black, but before I fell under, I saw someone grab the walkie talkie and say "Well, it seems we've caught… Hmm, Fun Ghoul" No… not Korse, hell.**

"_FUUUUUUUCK" I screamed, punching the dash board and got out, running through the door. Across the room, through the horde of Draculoids, walking down a hallway, I saw Korse. Fucking hell… Next to him two Draculoids were carrying a limp figure… Frank, no…. "Take these punks, I'm going for Korse and Frank" I ordered and ran through the group of Draculoids, shooting at whoever tried to get in my way. Everything was dark except the bright lights from Star, Kobra, and my guns. Korse seemed in no hurry to get away, but the Draculoids ran with Frank down another hallway. "FUCK" I yelled and shot Korse, who fell to the ground, not dead, not yet. Oh well… I thought and ran after the idiots who thought it was a good idea to take the love of my life._

"_Yoo-hoo, Draculoids" I sang teasingly and ran down a hallway. The mask of one showed and I shot him, he fell to the ground immediately and dropped Frank, who fell with a painful crunch. "Hell" I muttered and shot the other, running for Frank. "Frank, Frank you awake? Come on baby" I whispered, checking for life, only feeling a faint heartbeat and sticky red blood. "Fucking shit" I cursed and picked him up gingerly, running back down the hallway, almost tripping over Korse. "Hold on Frankie baby" I whispered and set him down, walking back towards Korse. Pointing my ray gun at him, I pulled the trigger 5 times, Frank's lucky number. Trudging back, I picked Frank up again, who whimpered quietly and opened his beautiful green eyes. "G-Gee…" He stuttered and tried to say something. "No baby, stay awake darling" I whispered, shushing him gently. His eyes looked up at me while I shot every Draculoid that even tried to get NEAR Frank. "Get to the car, we'll be out in a sec" Kobra told me and I thanked him, walking out to the car._

**WHY DO I KEEP GETTING SHOT. What is with this death wish?!**

_Sitting in the back just like before, I pressed a cloth onto Frank's wound. He looked up at me, his green eyes shining despite the fact that he got shot in basically the same place as before. Whimpering, he snuggled closer to me and asked me to sing. "Okay baby" I whispered lovingly and started singing again. "I'm making this up as I go along"_

_Hand in mine into you icy blues (Greens)_

_And then I'd say to you_

_We can take to the highway_

_With this trunk of ammunition too_

_I'd end my days with you_

_In a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying, I'm trying_

_To let you know just how much you mean to me_

_As snow falls, on desert sky_

_Until the end of every_

**I stared up at him as he sang, my love for him growing with every beautiful note he sang. "Gee" I interrupted him and sat up, even if it hurt, a lot. "Yeah?" He asked, his hazel eyes shining like amber lamps. "I- I… Lo-"I started to say, but Kobra and Jet jumped into the car, whooping and telling us how awesome it was. I blushed deeply and sighed, lying back down and listening to the sound of his heart. He quietly hummed my lullaby (Sleep, the first one he sang) and I slowly fell asleep.**

_Kobra looked back at me, and down at Frank, and back at me, smirking. "What was going on before we got back?" He asked, and I honestly didn't know. "I don't know man, I thought he was going to say something, but you INTERRUPTED" I said, emphasizing the last word but glancing down at Frank, hoping I didn't wake him up from his adorable and peaceful slumber. "You really like him don't you?" He asked, smirking, and I thought about it. Jet turned around too, the road was empty so it was fine, staring at me and awaiting an answer._

**Waking up, I heard Mikey ask Gee if he liked me. Yes, usually I would attempt to block this out, this is a brotherly talk, but I heard Ray say "Yeah" quietly, and immediately, I listened closely. "Well, I mean, yeah, I like him, love him even. He's perfect" He answered quietly and I felt eyes on me. "You two are really cute together" Ray complimented and turned around, driving a little bit faster and Mikey hummed that he agreed. Gee fidgeted a little bit and started playing with my hair. I bit back a groan or a purr even, and just fell asleep to his gentle and blissful touch.**

(Frank's POV ^.^ TIME LAPSE. Now the next day, Frank is waking up)

"Hnuh" I groaned and opened an eye, stretching. Wait… I'm in a bed, what the fuck? I sleep on the floor, always have. Looking around, I saw Gee drawing by the table, looking up at me occasionally. "Hey" I whispered my voice breaking. "Huh? Oh, hey Frankie" He said and got up, closing his sketchbook immediately after I greeted him and walked over. "How you feeling?" He asked, running a hand through my hair, pulling it out of my face. "Pretty good, been better" I answered and sat up, even if it hurt, and looked at him. "Hey Gee? I heard you and Mikey talking in the car" I whispered and watched his pale face turn bright red. "Ahh fuck" He cursed and looked away. Using one finger, I made him look at me, leaning in so our foreheads touched. "By the way, I'm not perfect, that's you" I whispered, and he giggled. "Yeah, I'm in love with my best friend, call Harvard and tell them I'm the smartest person ever" He answered. "Pssh, who said I'm not in love with my best friend" I asked him and closed the space between us, and his hazel eyes closed instinctively. I closed mine too and brought up a hand, cupping his jaw, tangling my other hand in his messy, gorgeous cherry hair. Through the kiss, I muttered "Love you too, by the way"

(These are paragraphs from each character's point of view, ten years later)

Hey, Mikey here. So I'm married, pretty damn fun. Alicia is amazing, and I couldn't be happier. Ray, Gerard, Frank and I made a band, we're pretty fucking famous. My Chemical Romance skyrocketed. Everybody is free from BLI/nd's wrath because of what Gee did, shooting Korse like that. We aren't touring right now, but still, I'm so happy. I just can't believe ten years ago, we were fighting everyone for peace, and now we've got it, and I love everything about it. California is back to its rightful state, but we all moved back to Jersey. The life of the Fabulous Killjoy's is the deadliest life to lead, but we're making it work easily enough.

Oh, I also fell in love with sporks a bit...

Kobra Kid out

…

It's Ray. So um… I don't know what to say, hehe. Well… I'm married, I guess that's important. I love Christa with all my life, well, I love the band too. Got to say, being the lead guitarist of My Chemical Romance is the best thing that's happened to me since the end of BLI/nd and my wedding day. Being Jet Star helped me with everything I do now, and I'm glad My Chemical Romance is so famous. Long, Live, ROCK.

Keep Running

Jet Star out

…..

What's up Motherfuckers! It's Gerard, of course! I'M A FUCKING SINGER NOW! From the leader of a killing life-saving group to… the leader of a "killing" In the sense of we KILL every rock n' roll cliché ever made, lifesaving group. Well, major up hahah. Oh yeah, the most important thing in my life, I'm married, just like everyone else, but my marriage is a little bit different. I. Married. FRANK! Hello, I'm Gerard Iero-Way! He's amazing, and we adopted two little perfect girls named Cherry and Bandit. Life couldn't be better, with the best husband ever, the two best daughters ever, the best BAND ever, and the best FANS ever. I've never been happier in my life, especially the little fact that I basically stopped BLI/nd in its tracks.

Never forget how beautiful you are

Party Poison out,

….

Hrrm, what? Oh yeah, Frank here. Well, life got fucking AMAZING. I stopped getting shot! I'm the rhythm guitarist of My Chemical Romance, which is SO much fun! Oh right, the best thing that happened to me, I'll give you a hint. My name is Frank Iero-Way. HA! I MARRIED GEE! I've never been so happy in my life. Well, the kids are crying, little Cherry and Bandit, god their amazing. Oh yah, I got SO many tattoos! Well, I'd better go calm Cherry down, bye!

OH! One time we got held hostage!

Fun Ghoul out

….


End file.
